20th Century Boy and Girl
Details *'Title:' 20세기 소년소녀 / 20segi Sonyeonsonyeo *'Also known as:' Twentieth Century Boy and Girl / Children of the 20th Century *'Formerly known as:' No Sex in the City *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-09 to 2017-Nov-28 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) *'Original Soundtrack:' 20th Century Boy and Girl OST Synopsis The heartwarming romantic comedy is about the friendship and love lives of three single virgins born in 1983. Their romantic lives begin when the boy they liked in their youth shows up one day. They live in Oksu-dong in rundown apartments, and the warm human drama will be about neighborly affection, and the meaning of home, family, and friendship. --MyDramaList User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Han Ye Seul as Sa Jin Jin **Kang Mi Na as younger Jin Jin **Kim Ha Yun as child Jin Jin *Kim Ji Suk as Gong Ji Won **Kim In Sung as younger Ji Won **Jo Yun Ho as child Ji Won *Lee Sang Woo as Anthony / Lee Chul Min **Park Seung Joon as younger Anthony *Ryu Hyun Kyung as Han Ah Reum **Song Soo Hyun as younger Ah Reum **Lee Han Seo as child Ah Reum *Lee Sang Hee as Jang Young Shim **Han Ji Won as younger Young Shim **Kim Bo Min as child Young Shim *Ahn Se Ha as Jung Woo Sung **Kwon Do Kyun as younger Woo Sung *Oh Sang Jin as Kang Kyung Suk (Young Shim's boss) ;Sa Jin Jin's family *Kim Chang Wan as Sa Chang Wan (Jin Jin's father) *Kim Mi Kyung as Kim Mi Kyung (Jin Jin's mother) *Shin Won Ho as Sa Min Ho (Jin Jin's younger brother) *Kim Jung Hwa as Sa Ho Sung / Lee Soo Hyun (Jin Jin's older sister) cameo ;Gong Ji Won's family *Kim Young Sun as Lee Kwan Hee (Ji Won's mother) *Shin Se Hwi as Lee Ha Ram (Ji Won's younger half-sister) ;Anthony's family *Kim Tae Hoon as Lee Seung Goo (Anthony's father/Ji Won's step-father) ;Han Ah Reum's family *Choi Bum Ho as Han Hak Kyu (Ah Reum's father) *Yoon Bok In as Yoon Bok In (Ah Reum's mother) ;Jang Young Shim's family *Park Myung Shin as Kim Young Ja (Young Shim's mother) *Kim Ik Tae as Jang Jang Soo (Young Shim's father) ;Chamjin Entertainment *Kim Kwang Sik as Jang Ki Bong (Jin Jin's manager) *Lee Jae Kyoon as Lee Hong Hee (Jin Jin's road manager) *Lee Yoo Mi as Mi Dal / Jo Min Hyun (Jin Jin's stylist) ;Others *Shin Dong Mi as Choi Jung Eun (Anthony's manager) *Jang Jae Ho as Kim Tae Hyun (Ji Won's assistant) *Jang Hee Ryung as Jang Ji Hye (Ah Reum's flight attendant junior) *Lee Chang Yup as Lee Dong Hoon (airline co-pilot) *Yeo Woon Bok (여운복) as Gong Ji Won's father *Lee Chang as PD Bong *Lee Nam Hee as taxi driver *Park Seung Tae as old lady in elevator *Han Tae Il as old man in elevator *Shin Dong Hoon (신동훈) as Reporter Jung *Kim Hyo Myung ;Guests *Han Sun Hwa as Jung Da Young (model/actress) *Kim Shin Young (김신영) as Kim Shin Young (radio DJ) *Jo Hyun Shik as Bongo driver *Heo Ji Woong (허지웅) as Heo Ji Woong (talk show host) *Shim Hyung Tak as Terius / Jung Chang Hoon *KNK as 'Boys Be Ambitious' idol group *Park Seul Gi as 'We Got Married' MC Park Seul Gi *Jung Ji Young (정지영) *Ji Yoon Ho as Hyun Woo ('We Got Married' cast member) *Park Eun Ji as 'We Got Married' host *Kim So Yun as Director Kim Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Dong Yoon *'Screenwriter:' Lee Sun Hye (이선혜) Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 30 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. *The premiere originally scheduled for Sep. 25 was delayed two weeks due to the union labor strike at MBC. *The episodes scheduled for Nov. 27 & 28 aired beginning at 20:50, immediately preceding the drama Two Cops. Episode Ratings See 20th Century Boy and Girl/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Best Actor in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Kim Ji Suk) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:MBC